


Partenza

by michirukaiou7



Series: Diario di un segreto [7]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10su10.html">10 su 10, 09. Amber orange</a></p><p>Ma, guardando gli occhi lucidi di Subaru, capì che non c’era nulla da dire.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, accenni di shounen ai; storia ispirata all'universo di "<a href="http://haruchan.altervista.org/fiction/diario1.htm">Diario di un segreto</a>", creato da Haruka (e quindi suo ©); la storia si svolge poco prima dell'epilogo della fanfic di Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partenza

**1868**

La voce di Yuto chiamò dal cortile del tempio di Nishiogen, rompendo il silenzio che gravava nella stanza del Comandante Sakurazuka.

Seishiro finì di agganciare le spade – aveva ordinato al servitore di andarsene quasi subito, non tollerando una qualsiasi altra presenza nella stanza –  dando volutamente le spalle a Subaru; si volse solo quando l’ultimo laccio fu stretto, l’ultima spada agganciata al suo fodero, l’ultimo pezzo della corazza stretto al suo corpo come una ruvida seconda pelle, guardando senza parlare il suo amante; si avvicinò lentamente e gli sfiorò il volto con delicatezza, chinandosi per premere le labbra sulle sue: non c’era passione in quel bacio, come se ogni slancio sensuale si fosse consumato nel corso della notte; restava uno strascico di malinconica dolcezza, un silenzio nel quale troppe parole premevano senza riuscire ad essere pronunciate.

Poteva morire.

Poteva essere l’ultimo bacio, l’ultimo incontro prima di andarsene solo, nella polvere di un campo di battaglia.

Poteva essere l’ultima occasione per ripetergli che lo amava, che non avrebbe voluto andare ma che quello era il destino di un samurai, come gli ricordavano il peso della corazza e delle katane appese al fianco.

E per un istante, un solo breve sussulto del cuore, pensò che forse esisteva qualcosa più importante dell’onore, della Shinsengumi e dello Shogun, e che rischiava di perderla. Avrebbe voluto dirgli  _Non temo la morte: mi fa soffrire solo il pensiero che non ti rivedrò più_ (1).

Ma, guardando gli occhi lucidi di Subaru, capì che non c’era nulla da dire.

Lasciò la stanza dove avevano vissuto e si erano amati per un tempo che, di colpo, gli appariva orribilmente breve, nel quale il corpo adolescente del suo amante era divenuto quello di un uomo e dove lui stesso, da semplice samurai, era diventato Comandante della gloriosa Shinsengumi, amato e stimato da tutti i suoi uomini. Ogni passo che lo conduceva fuori, verso il cortile del tempio – dove Yuto aveva radunato le truppe – e rimase ad osservare la placida struttura del tempio, quasi addormentata nella luce soffusa del mattino.

E, di colpo, si rese conto che tutto finisce.

L’onore poteva renderli immortali, lui, i suoi uomini, tutti coloro che stavano per imbarcarsi in quella guerra fratricida, una lotta tra samurai, invece che tra i gloriosi abitanti di Yamato e i gaijin; il fatto di cadere in nome dello Shogun e dei propri ideali, questo avrebbe consegnato i loro nomi alla storia.

Il petalo di un ciliegio gli cadde sulla spalla, bianco come neve, e ne approfittò per volgersi verso il ballatoio della sua stanza: Subaru era lì, avvolto nel kimono arancione, un colore strano, bizzarro, simile all’ambra; ricordava ancora quando gliel’aveva comprato: si era detto subito che una simile tonalità non avrebbe donato al candido pallore della pelle del suo amante, ma la tinta arancio-dorata di quell’abito l’aveva rapito e, alla fine, aveva finito per acquistarlo solo per poterlo portare al suo compagno affinché lo ammirasse. Chissà perché aveva scelto quello strano colore proprio quella mattina; forse era stato il primo indumento che aveva trovato, o forse… forse chissà; in quel momento si disse che Subaru era straordinariamente bello anche con quel bizzarro colore indosso.

Stava per sorridergli e, in quell’istante, lo colpì un pensiero: gli uomini muoiono davvero solo nel momento in cui si spengono coloro che li hanno amati in vita; fino a quel giorno, foss’anche trascorso un gran numero di anni, una parte di essi sarebbe rimasta nel mondo, negli oggetti, nei gesti di chi aveva condiviso con loro l’esistenza, in una ciotola sbreccata, in un kimono chiuso nell’armadio, in un gesto che ricordi, in un lampo, quello che era solito fare chi ormai non era più.

E allora sorrise a Subaru, pensando che, in un certo senso, la sua vita la stava affidando a lui, e che il giorno che si sarebbe veramente conclusa sarebbe stato perché anche il cuore del suo amante aveva battuto per l’ultima volta. Avevano trascorso insieme neppure un lustro dei trentacinque anni che aveva, eppure, si rese conto, quel sentimento l’avrebbe portato con sé.

Là, sotto quell’armatura entro cui ogni samurai sceglieva di vivere e morire **(2)**.

 

* * *

 

 

**1.** Citazione abbastanza letterale da  _Honeymoon_  di Banana Yoshimoto.

**2.** Citazione molto libera dalla splendida fanfic di Dhely [Fuoco oscuro](http://www.ysal.it/fanfic/samurai.html) (non ho chiesto il permesso a lei per motivi di tempo, ma la cito qui con tutto il cuore e invito tutti quelli che amano Yorodei Samurai Troopers e le storie yaoi ad andare a leggerla! <3 )


End file.
